Feels Like Strength
by SinningBySilence
Summary: "It was a tragedy they both shared—losing a first love, a true love. It was also something that they had both clung to for so long. But right here, Regina was ready to move on and finally take her beloved Daniel's last words to heart. Love again." Outlaw Queen - short and fluffy one shot


**_Just something short and fluffy I whipped up after my feels from all the spoilers this past weekend and last night's episode. These two will be the death of me, I swear. Happy shipping, friends!_**

* * *

Sun streamed through the windows of Regina's bedroom when she woke up that Saturday morning. She stretched and released a satisfied groan, followed by a sigh as she felt the silk sheets against her bare skin. This was a rare feeling, waking up so rested and on such a beautiful morning. But she loved it.

As Regina turned over, her arm splayed across empty sheets. It took her sleep-addled brain a moment before she realized that she was alone.

He was gone.

Her eyes flew open, and she shot up to glance around the room, holding the sheet to her chest. Had he taken off already? If he had, would he pretend that none of what had transpired only hours ago had even happened? Just as her heart began to pound and her throat began to close at the thought, she noticed the jeans and t-shirt she had practically torn off of him the night before folded neatly and sitting on the armchair in the corner. A pair of sneakers sat on the floor nearby. He couldn't have left.

As if on queue, Robin, clad only in boxer shorts, entered the bedroom carrying two steaming mugs. He smiled when he noticed she was awake, and all of Regina's fears seemed to melt away.

"Morning, milady," he greeted her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and placing a mug in her hands. "Sleep well?"

She shifted a little and patted the mattress in a silent invitation for him to sit next to her on the bed. He did so, sitting just on the edge at her feet.

"As a matter of fact, I did," she replied, her voice low and raspy from sleep, a hint of a laugh escaping her. "Surprising, though, since a certain bandit kept me up all night."

He lifted his eyebrows. "Hmmm...sounds like trouble, this bandit."

Regina grinned and leaned in closer to him, "Oh, you have no idea how much trouble."

Their lips just barely brushed before meeting in a deep, passionate kiss. Regina placed her free hand on his cheek, running her fingers over the stubble there. Meanwhile, he thread the fingers of his free hand through her hair before tracing them down her neck and to her shoulder. She sighed into the kiss before they part for air. Her forehead rested against his, and for a moment their breaths mingled while they drank one another in. Regina could feel her body, her soul hum to life. Warmth vibrated through her and to her heart, causing it to swell with happiness.

"Hi," she whispered, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hi."

"You know, I could get used to waking up this," she stated matter-of-factly as the broke apart completely.

"You should, because I would very much like for it to become a regular thing."

"That makes two of us, then."

Regina took a swig of coffee and set the cup on the nightstand. Robin did the same and took both of her hands in his, rubbing gently circles on her skin with his thumbs.

"So does that mean that this—_us_—is what you want?" he asked tentatively.

"I think it's something I've wanted for a long time," she confessed. "I've spent years running from love and friendship; chasing revenge and fearing that I would be weak if I allowed myself to find happiness instead. But with you . . ."

She trailed off, struggling to come up with the right words. As quickly as she'd had them, they were gone. Her gaze drifted down to the tattoo on his wrist, and she found herself tracing it with her thumb.

"With me . . . ?" Robin prompted.

Regina took a deep breath. "With you, Henry, and Roland, I'm not afraid anymore. I don't feel like happiness or love will make me weak. It feels like strength."

He nodded slowly, his lips curving upward. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Yes," she answered hopefully. "This is a second chance, Robin. For both of us."

She watched him tentatively then, knowing he would understand she was including his loss of his late wife in that statement. It was a tragedy they both shared—losing a first love, a true love. It was also something that they had both clung to for so long. But right here, Regina was ready to move on and finally take her beloved Daniel's last words to heart.

_Love again_.

By the look on Robin's face, he was ready to do the same.

So, as he kissed her once more, thoughts of what could be a beautiful future filled her mind: a future with him and both of their brilliant sons. A future of archery lessons and horseback riding on weekends. A future of birthdays and holidays; of late nights making love and early morning kisses. And while she knew all of that could be taken from her in an instant, like everything else she cherished in her life, she also knew this time could just as well turn out differently.

And that was a reason to hope.

"You've quite possibly made me the happiest man in the world," Robin's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Mmm...I don't know," she said coyly, toying with the tiny hairs on his chest. "I'm certainly not a man, but I'm pretty sure you have some competition in the happiness department."

"Really?" Robin asked as she placed a kiss on his shoulder, and then more along his neck until her lips met his. He groaned and followed her lead as she lay back, pulling him down with her.

"Yes, really."

He quickly rid himself of his boxers just as she adjusted the sheets so he could join her underneath. Then, with a laugh, she pushed him back into the bed so she straddled him. His calloused but gentle hands ran up and down her back, sending a chill through her.

"God, you're incredible," he whispered below her.

Her only response was to kiss him silly, both of them laughing as they rolled over together, completely giving in to one another.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to share! :)**_


End file.
